valvefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Ursa
/Int}} + /IntGain}} |Agilität = /Agi}} + /AgiGain}} |Stärke = /Str}} + /StrGain}} |Schaden = /MinSchaden}} - /MaxSchaden}} |Tempo = /Bewegungstempo}} |CarryVal = 2 |DurableVal = 1 |SupportVal = 0 |EscapeVal = 0 |NukerVal = 0 |PusherVal = 0 |DisablerVal = 1 |InitiatorVal = 0 |JunglerVal = 1 |Kampftyp = Nahkampf |Held-Schwierigkeit = 1 |DotA = 15. Oktober 2004|Dota 2 = 16. Dezember 2011}} Ulfsaar, der Ursa-Warrior (Ursa-Krieger), ist ein Agilitäts-Held aus DotA und Dota 2. Der Nahkampf-Held gehört zu den Radiant und ist ein äußerst mächtiger Nahkämpfer und sehr starker Agilitäts-Held, dessen Fähigkeiten es ihm ermöglichen, gegnerische Einheiten blitzschnell zu töten oder stark zu schädigen. Dadurch ist es ihm auch bereits sehr früh im Spiel möglich, Roshan im Alleingang zu besiegen. Im Spiel kann er die Rolle eines Carrys, Junglers und Durablers übernehmen. Earthshock lässt Ursa nahe Gegner schädigen und zeitweise verlangsamen. Overpower erhöht Ursas Angriffstempo für eine bestimmte Anzahl an Angriffen massiv und seine passive Fähigkeit Fury Swipes lässt ihn zusätzlichen Schaden mit jedem Schlag verursachen, den er einer Einheit im Nahkampf zufügt. Dabei wird dieser Schaden mit jedem Treffer erhöht und kann theoretisch unendlich aufsummiert werden, bleibt jedoch nur eine begrenzte Zeit aufsummiert vorhanden. Ursas Ultimate Enrage ermöglicht ihm, zusätzlichen Schaden zu verhindern, während er ungehindert weiter seine Beute zerreißen kann. Mit Aghanim's Scepter wird die Abklingzeit des Ultimates verringert und ermöglicht den Einsatz dessen auch, wenn Ursa außer Gefecht gesetzt wurde. Heap With each swipe of his claws, Ursa increases his target's vulnerability to his next attack. Capable of briefly increasing how swiftly he can strike, and able to slow down nearby prey, he quickly tears apart his enemies. Biographie "Ulfsaar der Warrior ist das wildeste Mitglied eines Bärenstammes, Beschützer seines Lands und seiner Leute. Während der langen Winter, wenn die Mütter schlafen und ihre Jungen nähren, patrouillieren die Männer die Länder oberhalb - ruhelose, wachsame Verteidiger der alten Wege. Nachdem er unklare, aber häufiger werdende Gerüchte über ein sich ausbreitendes Übel hörte, verließ er sein bewaldetes Heimatland, um die Bedrohung aufzuspüren und an ihrem Ursprung zu zerstören, bevor sei sein Volk in Gefahr brachte. Er ist eine stolze Kreatur mit einem hellen, starken Geist, absolut zuverlässig, ein loyaler Verbündeter und Verteidiger." Attribute /Attribute}} Levelfähigkeiten Fähigkeiten /Skills}} Empfohlene Gegenstände /Empfohlene}} Update-Verlauf *16. Dezember 2011: Fügte Ursa hinzu! Gameplay-Updates Gameplay-Update 6.86 *Fügte Aufwertung durch Aghanim's Scepter hinzu **Ultimate kann nun genutzt werden, wenn Ursa disabled ist **Abklingzeit des Ulitimates reduziert von 50/40/30 auf 30/24/18 *Enrage kann nicht mehr gepurget werden Gameplay-Update 6.84 *Überarbeitete Enrage. Gameplay-Update 6.81 *Fury Swipes wird nicht mehr als einmaliger Angriffseffekt gewertet. Trivia *Fred Tatasciore, der Synchronsprecher von Ursa, spricht in Dota 2 auch die vier anderen Helden Spirit Breaker, Treant Protector, Undying, Disruptor sowie den Golem von Warlock. *Der Begriff "Ursa" ist ateinisch und bedeutet übersetzt "Bär". Die Vorsilbe "Ulf", die in Ursas Vornamen Ulfsaar vorkommt, stammt hingegen aus dem Germanischen und bedeutet "Wolf". *Seine Fähigkeit Fury Swipes erinnert stark an die gleichnamige Attacke Kratzfurie aus dem Pokémon-Universum, die u.a. von Rattfratz gelernt werden kann. Ob sie von dieser beeinflusst wurde, ist unbekannt. Eine anderen Parallele zu Pokémon ist Treant Protectors Fähigkeit Leech Seed. Sie könnte ebenfalls der gleichnamigen Fähigkeit Egelsamen nachempfunden sein. Weblinks *Ursa auf Heropedia *Ursa Warrior auf PlayDotA Kategorie:Helden (Dota 2) Kategorie:Radiant Kategorie:Dota 2